


pending absorption

by ralf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Was it good to see me?





	pending absorption

**Author's Note:**

> Set during [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ6rGHgXFHE) (relevant part starting at 1:37).

_Was it good to see me?_

_Good_ is not the word that comes to mind.  
Visceral.  
Vicious.  
Groundshaking, breathtaking, heartbreaking, gutwrenching.

Like gasping for air for the first time after being under water for too long, like his insides being torn apart, like fire creeping though his veins, like being tossed into the blistering sun after years and years of deepest darkness.

Like stretching muscles cramped after remaining unused in the same warped position, like removing a splinter embedded under fragile skin, like the pounding of a headache subsiding into numb painlessness.

Like warmth seeping into winter cold fingers, like settling down in a soft seat after a tiring day.

Like unwinding, like letting go, like being set free of every restriction caging him in, nothing but the endless clear blue sky beneath his feet.

Like his whole world, that had been tilted on its axis, barely tethering on the edge, had finally straightened itself again.

Or maybe it hadn't, maybe it had yielded at long last, had crashed and burned and he just didn't realize it because he had long since forgotten what upright looked like anymore.

Like the tea cup that, after years of brokenness, is finally whole again.

 

_Was it good to see me?_

“Good,” Will says blankly. “No.”

The crestfallen look hidden in Hannibal's eyes tells Will he believes him and Will feels a joyless edge of satisfaction that there are still corners of his mind Hannibal hasn't seized and made his own.  
But it's a short-lived feeling, like the flutter of a butterfly's wing, because he knows with absolute certainty, the growing pain in the scar tissue on his stomach like foreboding of stormy weather, that it is only a matter of time until Hannibal will have permeated every last fiber of his being.

 


End file.
